


inveterate

by Babydoll Ria (Babydoll_Ria)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers for s3e20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydoll_Ria/pseuds/Babydoll%20Ria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen can huff and puff but he can’t move her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inveterate

It’s not a love story.

In another world, maybe it could be.

But it’s not and she finds out her…colleague has decided to spend the rest of his life as the new Demon’s Head of a League of morally ambiguous, incredibly shift and very much deadly cult, by a crying blonde woman who tells her shoulder in jagged breathes that she loves him, she loves him so much and she couldn’t bring him back and she doesn’t know how to live without him.

Living without Oliver Queen is something she knows well-she spent five years cursing, mourning, loving, and forgetting her ex-boyfriend, and so she is not so much worried about the living without Oliver Queen, and she will try to pass the experience she has to Felicity.

She doesn’t have the heartbreak Felicity has, or the regret that Diggle must bear or the guilt Merlin has. She doesn’t even want to know what Thea feels. What she has is anger, slow burning anger unfurling in her stomach.

It’s not that he didn’t say goodbye-they’re not at that stage besides when has Olivier ever told her goodbye? It’s that he didn’t keep her in the loop-miscommunication, lack of communication kills and for all Oliver talks he’s never been clear.

He didn’t think to maybe ask Nyssa, to see if she knew a way to use the Pits; to think of other options. Oliver only thinks in absolutes, you’re either in or you’re out. She thinks in shades of grey-lawyer it happens, and alternatives.

Roy isn’t around-Felicity told her-so there is no one in the Arrow think tank who has the balls to actually Oliver. Felicity is in love with him, she loves and she is strong, but she bends like reeds to his wind-that’s good, that’s how you survive with Oliver, how you stay around because even back then before the arrows, before the city and the island, Oliver wanted it his way, and you stayed around if you followed him. Diggle is an employee-former, but there’s that. You follow the boss’s orders, even when you disagree. That’s needed, and she can’t fault him for that.

But she’s known Oliver the longest, knows him like the back of her hand, and the back of her hand needs to meet his nose because he is so _incredibly fucking stupid_. There is always another way and he never sees it, he wants the easy way. Oliver’s got tunnel vision and that has always fucked him over.

But this time, this time it’s more than she knows how to fix, but she will fix this. She might not bring him back-hell probably not because she’s not sure if she wants him back, but she will break his nose or some other bone.

Because Oliver might have shown her how to ignite, but she’s the one who always held the fuse, and it’s been a long time coming since someone told Oliver he is not the be all and end all saviour of the world, and the world is not black and white but multicolour.

And if Oliver’s the wind, than she’s a brick house and he can huff and he puff but she’s not backing down.

**Author's Note:**

> seevikifangirl.tumblr.com


End file.
